Warrior Cats Chatroom Spoof
Warning There will be spoilers for the Vision of Shadows series. Please do not proceed if you have not read them. Unless you want major spoilers, of course. Users: Note: These are a mix of my OCs and canon characters. blue-flames-646 (Bluefire, OC) 96-upside-down-is-still-96 (Bristleclaw, OC) totally-green-eyed (Dovewing) fire.star.was.not.killed.by.a.tree (Firestar) Stickman (Jayfeather) THE.INVINCIBLE (Lionblaze) tail-of-fire.killed-by-water. (Flametail) i.kill.you.all. (Nightshade, OC) we.will.kill.all.of.you.clan.cats. (Tigerstar) Dark-Stripes (Darkstripe) White-Wings-Flying (Whitewing) R0W@NCL@W (if I have to explain this to you, you’re crazy) dogtooth-collar@blood-clan.org (Scourge) bluestar.C00L (Bluestar) Tom.of.WindClan.with.three.mates.has.dark.gray.fur.and.blue.eyes (Crowfeather) patrol.guy (Thornclaw) Fluffycloud (Cloudtail) Chapter One blue-flames-646 has joined the Chatroom Stickman has joined the Chatroom bluestar.C00L has joined the Chatroom patrol.guy has joined the Chatroom dogtooth-collar@blood-clan.org has joined the Chatroom R0W@NCL@W has joined the Chatroom blue-flames-646: hey guys! we.will.kill.all.of.you.clan.cats. has joined the Chatroom totally-green-eyed: I’m Bluefire’s 2nd favorite character! Second only to... bluestar.c00L: ME!!! And a shoutout to everyone who participated in the Dark Forest battle! Particularly Stickman, totally-green-eyed, and ME.INVINCIBLE. ME.INVINCIBLE: Good job Stickman and totally-green-eyed! And GOOD JOB MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 96-upside-down-is-still-96: Yes, bluestar.c00L made a shoutout to you as well. bluestar.c00L: here’s a riddle! Cloudfeather’s patrol caught 5 pieces of fresh-kill. Firewind got a robin, Bluefeather caught two voles, and Voletail caught a mouse. Who caught the 5th piece? 96-upside-down-is-still-96: Cloudfeather bluestar.c00L: yep! R0W@NCL@W: how many pieces of prey did Cloudfeather catch? 1,2,56,94,32,18,54,1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000? bluestar.c00L: I don’t think that Cloudfeather caught more than a septillion pieces of prey. R0W@NCL@W: OFFENDED! R0W@NCL@W has left the Chatroom Fluffycloud has joined the Chatroom Fluffycloud: hey yo! I found this commercial on tv! Break: Fluffycloud’s Commercial Brightstar: Do you hate eating stale mice, piles of feathers for thrushes, and meatless rabbits? Skypaw: yeah! Brightstar: well you’ll love our new snack selection! We have some testers here for you! Lemme introduce them! They’re rogues, and are named Floor (brown mackerel-tabby she-cat, looks like floorboards), Wall (creamy tom, looks like a painted wall), Roof (dark red she-cat with a white “lattice” pattern, looks like a brick roof), and Ceiling (solid pale brown tom, looks like a ceiling). Brightstar: Floor! You’re up first! We bring to you: THE FRESH KILL CHIPS! THEY COME IN MOUSE, SQUIRREL, TROUT, FROG, AND RABBIT! Floor: which one am I trying? Brightstar: here! The mouse one. Floor: okay! This is gr-great!!! Brightstar: up next! THE PREY PUFFS! DEEP-FRIED AND SEASONED TO PERFECTION! THEY ARE AVAILABLE IN: MOUSE, SQUIRREL, VOLE, TROUT, TOAD, AND RABBIT. Roof: I’m assuming that I’m getting the vole one? Brightstar: mmm hmm. Roof: wow! This one is so dis-delicious! Brightstar: now for the mixed prey cakes! Little of everything! Some fish, some rabbit, a little squirrel, a bit of vole, and even a hint of frog! Wall: mmm! Brightstar: yep! All natural, fresh prey! Wall: this is WAY too awf-AWESOME! Brightstar: I know, right? Now time for the last one: prey-herb cakes!!! Customize your own! Pick any prey that you can catch on any territory, and any herb that you need! There’s even a guide as to what each herb does! Ceiling: well, I do have some white—*coughs and sneezes*—cough. Brightstar: order the squirrel with catnip! Ceiling: ok! Wow, this is... good. Probably because herbs taste terrible, I was expecting something awful! This is good!!! Brightstar: that’s it! For more of our products, call 1-800-FOODFAILS. Chapter One Dark-Stripes has joined the Chatroom Dark-Stripes: mmm mmm! Nice one, Fluffycloud! tail-of-fire.killed-by-water has joined the Chatroom